


For the Love of a God

by Jinxtheshifter



Series: For the Love of a God [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxtheshifter/pseuds/Jinxtheshifter
Summary: So ofc again, sorry! Zatara is a cross between Egyptian and Greek gods, well you'll know if you read it. Also I have a crack part two when I haven't even finished this one!
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character
Series: For the Love of a God [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771918
Kudos: 1





	1. ~Prologue~

A small child no older than the age of five ran through the snowy hills deep within the mountains. The child was a young girl with mocha colored skin with curly black hair and deep blue-black eyes. She was giggling to herself as she hid behind a bush, why? Simple, she was playing hide-and-seek with her Father, and so far she was doing pretty well. The girl turned to find somewhere else to hide, before noticing the pale man reading a book under a pine tree. He seemed interesting so of course she walked over to him and asked what he was reading.

The question appeared to startle the man, who the girl could now see he had a mix of blue and green colored eyes. His hair was a raven color like the night, however the clothing he wore was very strange. It looked like leather dyed black and green, with bits of gold embroidered into it. Possibly a noble who got lost on his way, it was easy to do so in these mountains. The little girl sat beside the man and looked at the book, asking him what it said because she couldn’t read.

“Oh, my book is about magic. So I can learn spells to cast on nosy little children.” He spoke in a bored and annoyed tone, but the girl didn’t even notice. She was much too excited about the fact that he said the book contained magic spells. The child looked at the man and asked him to show her one of the spells he had learned while reading the book. He gave her a smirk and put his hand in front of the two of them, saying a quiet incantation he conjured a ball of fire in his hand.

The girl was struck with awe, and looked back to the man once more asking him to teach her to read like him. The prince was puzzled by the question, wondering why she couldn’t read, but a look at her clothes answered his question. Though he was hesitant he agreed to teach the child to read books, and to his surprise she was a fast learner, meaning they wouldn’t have to spend forever learning the alphabet. She was a natural and tried to do as he had done, conjure a small ball of fire, but she just lit her hand on fire instead.

Quickly shoving her hand in the snow near them, taking it out when the fire went out, they saw that she wasn’t burnt and perfectly fine. The man who introduced himself as Loki was shocked, he had felt that the girl was different, but this was new to him. She had magic, one that could easily get out of control if she lost herself to her emotions. The small child said her name was Zatara of the Phoenix Clan, her father was the chief, but because she was a girl she couldn’t lead after him. In her culture only men could hold the title of leader, even if a girl was the first born child.

So while they sat together Loki told Zatara about the Valkyrie, warrior women who protected the royal family and their home. He saw how her eyes lit up upon learning about them, she declared that she would grow up to be a Valkyrie. Loki laughed at the thought of the small mortal as a Valkyrie, but he said he’d support her decision anyway. Soon Zatara’s father could be heard calling her name saying it was time to go, she pouted and asked Loki if they could meet again to continue reading together. The god smiled and said he would enjoy that, he’d meet her here once every week and leave her books to study.

Zatara gave him a hug and ran off to find her father, Loki watched as she disappeared further out of sight with a small smile. Loki returned to Asgard with some pep in his step, something that everyone seemed to notice this change in attitude. His brother Thor thought it was because Loki had finally found a girl to court, Frigga believed he had made a friend. Odin knew what happened thanks to Heimdal, and he wasn’t really happy. He ordered Loki to the throne room to discuss this new ‘friend’ of his, learning about the mortal Odin decided that his son shouldn’t be around a person who would just end up dead in a few years.

Loki was furious at this, his father had no right to choose who he was around. After a shouting match with Odin, Loki was put under house arrest, constant security only allowed to go to the library, throne room, or the training arena with Thor or Frigga. Even Heimdal was told to tell Odin if Loki tried to go back to Midgard to see the mortal child. This went on for what felt like months for Loki, but for Zatara it was actually years since she had seen her friend.

She went to the meeting spot every day to see if he would show up, she even trained there not wanting to leave in case he came back. Now it was a surprise that she had lived to turn seventeen, many don’t live past fifthteen. Yet somehow she did, over the years her life changed drastically ever since she met Loki. She refused to be a pathetic wife, forced to listen to her husband's every wish, instead she trained to be a warrior like the Valkyrie. She also had become an older sister to her half-brother and now to a sister as well.

When she turned fifthteen as a gift she was allowed to have a weapon crafted of her own design. Zatara chose to have daggers that can connect to become a spear, the wood was so dark it looked black with silver markings. She even carved Loki’s runes into the handles even though she wasn’t norse, she just wanted to somehow thank him for telling her about the Valkyrie. All these years she’s spent waiting for someone she knew wasn’t going to return, and now she was going to war where she might die. Zatara didn’t fear death, she would die in battle and the Valkyrie would take her, no what she feared was that she’d never see her friend again.

This would be her last time visiting their meeting spot, Zatara lowered her head and then suddenly hit the tree he had leaned on so long ago. Furious that he had lied to her, she began to scream and yell at the sky, wondering if he could hear her voice all the way up there. Zatara screamed that he was a liar and he broke his promise to her. When she was done tears were streaming down her face, and she quietly said that he was her friend, her only friend and he just left her without a word. Hearing the horn being blown Zatara rubbed her face dry of tears and gripped her spear tightly before running off to join her clanmates for battle.

The Christian’s had planned to attack them in the morning, so the clan would attack the night before. The army slept in a cave with multiple tunnels, but only one exit and Zatara knew these tunnels like the back of her hand, but there was a poorly built dam next to it. She planned to bring back their leader's head to give her father, he would be in the very back of the cave, the most protected spot. It didn’t take long for screams to fill the cavern, as Zatara stealthily ran past all the guards to get to their precious king.

He had awoken to the sound of his men being slaughtered and Zatara at the entrance to his tunnel. She leapt at him, hardly giving his time to pull out his sword to defend himself, Zatara formed her spear into sharp daggers prepared for close combat. They were evenly matched for a while, until the girl disarmed him and cut the back of his legs, making him fall to the floor. Taking his discarded sword off the ground, Zatara swiftly beheaded him and threw it out to show off to her people. As the head rolled on the floor cheers were heard from her clanmates and just as some rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

In an instant they realized that the cave was collapsing, and Zatara’s exit was cut off from everyone else. She quickly knew what was happening, she was trapped and the dam was going to break, she couldn’t swim so she would drown. Running around as water began to fill the closed space, she desperately looked for an exit and found none, this was the end of her journey. As the water rose higher than her chest, Zatara called out Loki’s name praying he would answer and help her. But he didn’t respond and water filled Zatara’s lungs, and so she began to float to the bottom.

Zatara closed her eyes while holding her spear and tried to remember what Loki looked like one last time, letting out any air left as everything began to freeze around her. Up in Asgard, Loki was finally allowed to return to Midgard, thanks to Frigga who spoke with Odin about their son. He had to take Thor though if he went, so the two gods waited for the mortal girl to show up. Loki could hear her clan nearby, and the brothers decided to get close to see if she was there.

Only they didn’t see her, nor did they see some warriors presenting someone's head to Zatara’s father. They claimed she killed him and then the cavern collapsed with her still inside, Loki was paralized with shock, his friend was dead and he never said goodbye. The brothers promptly left Midgard and Loki shouted at Odin if he knew what happened, when he didn’t respond the prince knew he had this set up. Odin would let Loki return only to find that the mortal had died, the All-father had caused the cavern to fall into itself to kill her.

Time would pass slowly for the god in his sorrow, while Zatara was found by an organization known as ‘Shield’ who thawed the girl, they only found her because the ice was letting off crazy energy readings. Once she was thawed they saw that she was put into a coma and that had somehow kept her alive all this time. She was then placed into the same building as Steve Rogers, who had also recently come out of the ice, for now they would wait to see when she would wake.


	2. ~Chapter One~

A loud ‘thud’ was heard through the building as well as the sound of vomiting, nurses entered Zatara’s room to check on her, only to find that she was on the floor next to a puddle of throw up. She looked up at them confused as to what was happening in the moment. Zatara was in a white room, a far stretch from the cave she remembered. People were wearing strange clothes and so was she, her furs were gone replaced with itchy clothes. Her panicked eyes scanned around the room rapidly, everything was happening so fast. People were talking in a different language though it was one that she understood. It was english the same language that the christians spoke the night of the attack.

Zatara sat up and put a hand on her forehead, the last thing she remembered was the water filling her lungs and recalling what Loki looked like just as everything got cold. A woman dressed in white helped Zatara get back on the bed and began to explain what had happened to her. The cave collapsed and the dam broke, filling the cavern with water drowning her, yet somehow she was frozen in seconds. Being frozen within seconds saved her life, despite freezing when she came out her insides were still functioning. Though there were side effects to being frozen in time, while she was out thawing her appearance changed drastically.

They brought her a mirror to take a look at what had changed over time, her eyes and hair were the only things that were different. Her eyes now were a bright icy blue instead of the black-blue she had. Zatara’s once midnight black locks was a white blonde, it was still poofy and frizzy though which she was happy about. At least her mocha skin had stayed, she’d have gone mad if she lost the last part of her heritage. They took back the mirror and told Zatara that she was now in America, particularly New York City, not Azeran anymore.

They left her by herself to process what she just learned, knowing that this wouldn’t sit well with her. Zatara put her head in her hands as the truth finally hit her, she would never see her family again, they were all long dead now and she was still alive for some reason. Everyone she knew was gone and she was all alone, no family or friends left. Looking at her bedside seeing her old clothing and weapons, she saw the runes that spelt out Loki’s name. She looked down at her hands wondering where she went wrong, having felt the need to prove herself to her father when he just ignored her.

Steeling her emotions and wiping away any stray tears that fell, Zatara walked out of the room to be met by the lady in white again. She was introduced to a man named Steve Rogers who was also lost in this new era, though he was only in the ice for seventy years. At least she wasn’t alone in this journey, she had a new friend who would help her learn about the world that she now had to inhabit. He had been up for a few months and had learned a lot during this time, first they would go to the gym and workout to keep in shape.

Zatara knew she would get along with this man, he seemed kind and they both liked to be active. Since they were going to workout she decided to bring her dagger/spear wanting to spar with Steve. To test his super soldier serum and see if it was stronger than a Phoenix clan warrior, they had a reputation for being difficult to defeat. The Christians painted them as devils in battle, especially the women of the clan since one beheaded their king. At the gym they were starting off with a punching bag to warm up and then they would spar together. At least that was the plan until Steve put the bag through the wall and the two noticed Director Fury, who planned to have them join the avengers project.

While Zatara was interested, she didn't know enough about the world to protect it. She didn’t know what was ok, because she was by modern standards a savage. So the two walked around town for a while, until Steve left to see Peggy, the woman he had fallen in love with during the war. Now that it was just Zatara she went to the center of the city at night, she saw a crowd kneeling with a man standing above them. An old man stood up against the horn helmeted one, who pointed his scepter at the older man, shooting a ball of energy at him.

At top speed Zatara ran in front of the old man and took the blast head on, and because of how much energy she absorbed her hair started to float and with her eyes began to glow. It looked like she was covered in golden and red electricity, she sent a ball of energy at the man who held the scepter and watched as he fell to the floor. As he did, a jet showed up with a man dressed in iron, with Steve in a funny outfit as well, they demanded that the man surrender at once. At which he put his hands up, his horned helmet disappearing in thin air, now Zatara recognized him.

It was Loki, he was different however, his clothes and hair had changed over time. Zatara saw Steve detain Loki and they all piled into the jet, headed off to Shield Headquarters. However as they were flying there, thunder and lighting could be heard, a storm coming out of nowhere. Loki on the other hand wasn’t too thrilled at the thunder and Steve asked if he was scared of it, Zatara looked around and heard something hit the roof of the jet. Now she knew what was happening, Thor had come for Loki which could end very badly for everyone involved.

Iron man opened the hanger and entered Thor, who threw Tony into Steve, leaving Zatara to try to stop him from taking Loki. She used her daggers and tried to cut up the god, hoping that she could at least slow him down. Instead he decided to disarm the female and not hurt her that bad, but she had only been up for a few hours so she was a bit clumsy and tripped over her own feet. Since the hanger was open she began to fall out of the jet, luckily she stabbed one of her daggers into the metal, trying to hold on as best she could.

Thor didn’t help her up and just grabbed Loki before he flew off. Tony helped Zatara back onto the jet and told her to stay here while they got Loki back. Steve soon took off after Tony with a parachute strapped on, saying that there was only one god and he didn’t dress like that. Zatara was tired and decided to just stay on the jet and take a nap, which turned into her sleeping for the rest of the night. Everyone was kinda surprised to find her passed out and not wanting to get up, Tony wanted to draw on her face while she was asleep. Since she wasn’t getting up, Steve just carried her to a spare room in the helicarrier to let her sleep.

The next morning Zatara awoke to Director Fury calling everyone to a meeting, to discuss the situation regarding Loki and Asgard. Zatara wasn’t too thrilled to have to get up so early in the day, plus everyone was rather loud, mainly Thor who was trying to defend his brother. The Egyptian woman quickly got bored of all the arguing that was starting to go down and left the room to see how Loki was fairing.

Zatara soon arrived at the glass container that Loki resided in for the time being, and she was desperate to talk to him, get answers to where he was all these years. He had yet to notice the dark woman approaching the area, soon though he did hear her footsteps as she walked toward him. Loki turned to face her expecting to find Agent Romanoff, but no it was a girl he hadn’t seen or heard of since yesterday. She looked familiar, but he couldn’t pinpoint where he had seen her from, she’s not from Asgard that was for sure.

They stared at one another for mere moments before Zatara opened her mouth to try and speak, but nothing came out. Loki smirked at this, thinking that she was speechless out of fear, when she was just in shock. The trickster god walked in front of the girl, leaning toward the glass to intimidate her, only for her to get closer. He didn’t understand why she looked the way she did, her eyes held so much sorrow for someone so young. Loki swears that he knew her from somewhere, but his mind was drawing a blank. Just as he went to demand to know who she was, she spoke at long last.

“Where were you?” A heartbroken voice asked, she had tears welling up in her eyes wondering why. “I needed you and you weren’t there. Why?!” The girl cried out, her hair beginning to float as it did the night before. Her eyes may have been the color of ice, but held a burning fire inside them. Now it was confirmed that the two had known one another, it may have been long ago though. Loki wanted to answer her questions, but he didn’t know how and so she just left, with tears running down her face.

About an hour or so later a ‘boom’ was heard throughout the helicarrier, people had come to free Loki. Zatara grabbed her daggers and cut down as many soldiers as she could, until she was surrounded at least. Just as they went to pounce on her, she let out an ear piercing scream, sending them all flying away from her. Seeing they were all knocked out Zatara ran to find the others, the only one she came across was agent Phil Coulson, who was bleeding out against the wall near Loki’s cell.

Zatara put as much pressure on his wound as she could while yelling for help, but when it finally arrived Phil had already died. When everyone was calmed down from the attack, the team met to discuss what was going to happen next. They all thought that Loki would start in New York at Stark Tower, seeing as it was the tallest building in the area, and so they all set off to stop the god. Zatara suggested she go with Thor and try to talk some sense into her old friend.

“Loki stop this madness!” Zatara shouted at the top of her lungs after watching him and Thor fight. The trickster looked at her and couldn’t help but wonder who she was and how they knew each other in the first place. “Please, come on this isn’t you, it can’t be. What happened while I was in the ice, just talk to me!” She was begging at this point, pleading with him to stop and explain what was happening along with why. Now it was clear who she was, the mortal child he had met all those centuries ago.

“Zatara? What happened to you? They said you died, how are you alive? You look different.” Loki spoke quietly, still processing his realization as Zatara moved closer to him. With tears in her eyes she hugged her god asking him to stop this, and to come with her. He said that it was too late, he couldn’t stop now he was so close to a throne. Zatara looked into his eyes and didn’t see the man she had met so long ago, instead someone else who was cold and cruel. This man was also strangely purple and had a huge chin.

Suddenly the ground fell out from beneath her feet, slowly realizing that Loki pushed her off the building. Zatara soon saw that the ground was closing in at high speeds, and no one was around to help her. She would land head first and crack open her skull, so she thrust her hands forward in an attempt to protect her head. Then the wind stopped rushing at her and Zatara cracked open one eye to see what happened. She was floating inches from the concrete ground that would have surely killed her. A red tint covered the land, radiating off of her hands.

She must have cast a spell that levitated her in time so she didn’t hit the ground. Slowly Zatara placed her feet down, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart, fearing that it would explode in her chest. Seeing the chitauri surrounding her she released a pulse of purple energy, destroying them in one swift move. Zatara looked down at her hands wondering how she could do that, another chitauri ran up to her while shooting its gun. The blonde quickly raised her arms in the shape of an X and somehow formed a red shield, which caused the blast from the gun to ricoshay back at the creature.

Grinning at her arms, Zatara ran at the chitauri cutting through them with her blades. Out of nowhere the chitauri began to fall to the ground, limp and lifeless. Zatara looked to the sky and saw Tony falling from where the portal had been, luckily Hulk had caught him before he hit the ground. Once he was awake the team walked up to the tower and put Loki in cuffs, the teen looked at the god sadly as they took him away. After all she still thought he was her friend, even if that was a long time ago for him at least.

With the rest of the team, she watched as the two norse gods left for Asgard. Though before they left, Zatara touched the tesseract. She noticed blue lightning as it began to run up her hands to the rest of her body. Natasha saw this, but didn’t comment or tell anyone what she had seen in that room, she knew that the poor girl was already confused from everything else. Zatara then decided that she would only help if she was needed, for now she would try to figure out who she was. Maybe see if her half-siblings descendants were around, or if any of her clan was left. It would be nice to see that her people went on, that they survived throughout the years, prospered in her absence.

Zatara would do this for sometime, just looking at museums and tracking down descendants of her clan. She even returned home, back to Azeran, finding it destroyed and desiccated. The blonde walked to her old home, before placing a hand on it releasing a green mist. All of a sudden time seemed to reverse taking her back to the sixteenth century, right after the battle with the Christans. She saw Loki and his brother Thor standing behind a tree, watching as tears ran down Loki’s face upon hearing the news of her supposed death.

The two gods soon left and she turned to see a bright light coming towards them. They began to hide in their houses, some started to run, all but her father. The light soon reached them and everyone was engulfed by it. Before Zatara knew it, they were gone, not a trace left. At once her surroundings turned back to the ruins of Azeran, she left for Shield to see if they had any knowledge of what happened to everyone she knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I think the shouting at him, was stupid, but then again I think magic causing a body to glow and revive then is dumb. Just my thoughts on that.


	3. ~Chapter Two~

Over the next three years Zatara would follow any lead she could, wishing to find her people. Though during these years she didn’t age like she should have, she remained youthful still looking like a teen or in her early twenties if anything. Shield did many tests to discover what made her so different from them, but her DNA test didn’t make any sense. For some reason they couldn’t decode her genetics, it was like they didn’t even exist. Whoever her parents were, they couldn’t be found in any database, not even a photo. She may have been born in the sixteenth century, but at this time they should be able to at least view her genes.

While they struggled to figure out what she was, Zatara was deciding on whether or not to call Thor, so she could hopefully travel to Asgard and ask Odin some questions. Maybe she would find some information in the libraries, they had to have answers to what she was. As she sat on the bench wondering what she should do, Zatara didn’t even notice when a young african american man sat down next to her.

The man next to her stared at her in shock now recognizing her, he had seen her on TV and had admired her powers from afar. This was Erik Stevens, a black ops agent who was here while he waited for another assignment. Erik soon developed a plan in his mind to gain a powerful ally for his future plans. Leaning back as he placed an arm behind the blonde next to him, Erik looked over at her before clearing his throat.

“Well it’s not everyday that someone meets their hero.” Erik began to lay on his smooth talking, hoping that he could sweet talk her into being his friend, one that would help him should he call on her. The two began to talk, Erik convincing her to call Thor and find out who she is, promising he would support her. Before she knew it they exchanged numbers and promised to keep in touch, Erik said he would help integrate her into modern day society. As Zatara left while calling Thor, she didn’t see the dark smirk that crossed his face. In his eyes he had gained a powerful ally, one that didn’t understand the way society worked. Erik began to form a devious plan, to convince her how he was right, how badly their people had been treated. Sure Erik would help her understand how society worked, how his society would work at least.

“Hello Lady Zatara! What can I do for you?” Thor answered enthusiastically on the other line, Zatara didn’t even want to think about how they were connected even though he was in Asgard.

“Well I have some questions I need answered. Mainly by Odin and possibly Asgard’s library, aka the greatest library ever. Please!” Zatara didn’t want to beg the god of thunder to take her, but she needs to know who she really was. Maybe Odin knew what happened to Azeran and everyone there. It took some time and bargaining on her side, but Thor agreed to bring her to Asgard. Zatara found an abandoned field and waited for Heimdal to bring her through the Bifrost, she was a tad bit nervous, seeing as Odin did try to kill her once upon a time.

Soon she was surrounded by a rainbow of light, otherwise known as the Bifrost, and it was the most beautiful thing Zatara had ever seen. Once the light show was over, Zatara stood in front of a dark skinned man with golden eyes and Thor standing off to the side of him. “You must be Heimdal, the gatekeeper and all seeing one.” Zatara grinned and stuck out her hand toward the man, only having the two men chuckle after getting over their initial shock at her amount of knowledge she possessed.

Thor and Zatara were soon escorted to the palace for their meeting with the Allfather, Odin. He was not alone, having the Allmother by his side, someone who Zatara showed great respect to. After all she had raised both Thor and Loki with equal adoration and love, something Zatara greatly admired her for. A feat that Zatara’s own biological mother couldn’t do for her, a child that woman created and then dropped like she was nothing. Frigga welcomed the younger girl to Asgard, while Odin and Thor looked on, waiting patiently to speak with Zatara.

“Welcome to Asgard, Zatara Phoenix of Midgard.” Odin spoke with a welcoming tone, though Zatara was quick to end his charade of politeness. Zatara turned her head to the side, letting out a ‘tsk’ of annoyance. She would be thankful of his help, but would rather be out of his presence at a moment's notice. Just get the DNA test done here and take a look at the library for clues or answers.

“You don’t need to act like you’re happy I’m here, we all know you don’t like me.” Zatara interrupted his welcoming speech, she’d rather get this over with so she could return to earth with the answers she desires. “Let's get this over with, get my answers and then I’m out.” Though she did plan to visit Loki before she leaves back to earth, never know when she’ll see him again. Odin looked at her puzzled for a moment before Zatara reminded him that he tried to kill her by cave in and drowning.

“I did not do that because I do not like you, I feared the power you possessed. The time you were born in wasn’t ready for people who held such abilities. I understand if you don’t forgive me.” Odin stood from his throne and surprisingly bowed to apologize to the girl in front of him. While she understood why he did it, it didn’t ease the pain she felt from being torn from her family and time period. Zatara told Odin to stand back up, as he was the king and did what he thought would protect the nine realms, but she didn’t forgive him.

Together the four went to the healers chambers and Zatara took a DNA test, along with a heritage test. These tests did turn out different then the one she took on earth, the Asgardians having more advanced technology then the Midgardians. Odin and Frigga looked at one another as they saw the results, Thor and Zatara turned to each other before looking back at the couple.

“Well what does it say? Is there an explanation as to why I’m like this?” Zatara asked as she moved closer to the pair, while they looked down at the results in what appeared to be shock and confusion. Frigga took Zatara in her arms, gently guiding her over to see the end results of her tests. The two sat down before the tests, Thor wondering what the big deal was, until Odin ushered him over to view everything.

“It happens to be that you are the daughter of Deities belonging to different pantheons.” Odin paused to let the information sink in, the three norse gods watching as shock was painted across Zatara’s face. “Your father was Anhur, the ancient egyptian god of war, and your mother was none other than the goddess Aphrodite from the Greek pantheon.” While Odin wished to discuss the rest of the information they uncovered, he knew she would need time to come to fruition with this news, it wasn’t everyday you learn you're a goddess born of different pantheons.

“How is this even possible? The Greek pantheon doesn’t exist in this realm!” Thor cried out in shock, the gears in Frigga’s mind then began to turn before she stood and pulled up a history, from before Zatara went in the ice. Hell before she was born, but only by around ten months difference. Frigga pointed to a date and place that showed a surge of cosmic energy, it was possible something entered Midgard here and then ten months later another surge. If Aphrodite came in through that burst of power, bore twins and then left through another cosmic surge.

“Here, she came in then, and left after giving birth to her twins. Leaving one with Anhur and taking the other with her. However even in her absence, the presence of her world is left here in you Zatara, perhaps you can possibly access this dimension with your powers?” Frigga suggested, however they had no idea how to build up enough energy to cause a cosmic ripple. Plus it was dangerous, Zatara could unintentionally rip the fabric of time and space, she then stood up and said she needed to walk and think. With that Zatara ran off to the dungeons to speak with Loki, talking with him was usually calming and she was sort of freaking out at the moment.

Taking notice of the guards, Zatara decided it would be easier to just teleport into Loki’s cell, doing so did scare the trickster god though. Loki jumped up from his bed from the shock of seeing the girl appear before him. He soon calmed down and noticed her distress, offering her a seat, the two began to talk discussing what she had learned and what it meant for the future.

“Well, now we know, but that doesn’t change anything does it?” Loki spoke much more calm than the now confirmed goddess before him. While Loki could benefit greatly seeing as he was in Zatara’s good graces, but for now he would bid his time, yet at the same time he didn’t want to use her. Once Zatara had calmed down the two began to just talk about how things were for them, Loki saying how bored he was here and Zatara on how she was catching up to modern times. Though soon enough Thor arrived, saying that it was time she returned to Midgard and that they would continue to look into the disappearance of the people of Azeran.

“I will visit you again my friend.” Zatara said as they stood from their seats on the bed, though before leaving Zatara gave Loki a peck on his cheek. This caused the pale man to flush and freeze where he stood, he stuttered out a reply of how he would enjoy that. Thor and Zatara chuckled at this as they left back to the Bifrost, Thor deciding he would go with his comrade to earth and maybe visit Lady Jane. Thus the two went through the Bifrost and landed back in Midgard where Zatara had originally been standing before she was beamed up. The thunder god was quick to take off, planning to see his girlfriend, leaving Zatara to her own devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three isn't done yet soo...


End file.
